thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Duke
This tribute was made by TheDarkAssassin, or James. Don't use him without my permission This tribute is ranked as a B+ tribute Name: Ryan Duke District: 1 Gender: Male Age:16 Appearance: Lunaii Height: 6'1 Personality: Ryan is a strict, serious '''person who never laughs. He '''isn't normally cruel or violent, but when he is in anger, he can torture his victims before killing them. He also is extremely impatient and impulsive, so he is hard to make friends with. Ryan is friendly and nice, but only around people who are close to him. Weapons: Ryan's main weapon is a sword, which he mastered even being only 13. His second weapon is a dagger, which he can use for both melee and ranged combat. His final weapon is throwing knives, which he' s not an expert at using, but he is decent with them. Strengths: Ryan is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, due to his height and size, so he prefers fighting melee. Ryan's other strength is his speed, he uses his natural strength to run very quickly and for a long time. Weaknesses: Ryan's biggest weakness is swimming, mainly because he is afraid of water. He is also terrible at tree-climbing, due to his weight and size. Backstory: Ryan was once a sweet, kind child who lived a happy life with his family. He lived with his parents and sister Lacey, who was 4 years older then him. Ryan's father was a mayor of District 1, and his mother was a head trainer in the Career Academy. Ryan's parents always wanted him to train and volunteer, but he refused, so they argued a lot. The closest person to Ryan was his sister, Lacey. First, they had almost no troubles, but when Ryan was 13, his father was accused of treason of the Capitol. Ryan's parents and Lacey were captured by the peacekeepers. Both Ryan's parents were executed and Lacey was kept in prison. Since then, Ryan lived in an District 1 orphanage. He wanted to avenge his parent's deaths and ransom his sister. The only way to do it was to win the Hunger Games, and Ryan trained for all his life to volunteer and win. Fears: Water Token: His sister's ruby medallion. Interview angle: Strong, Over-confident. Ryan will show everyone that he respects, but doesn't fear the Capitol. He will tell about his parents' deaths, but he will make a story about a criminal who kill them. Bloodbath strategy: Ryan will get a dagger or a sword and start killing. He will not kill more then two people, and he will kill them quickly, trying not to torture them. His main goal is to show his alliance how strong, and, most importantly, sane he is. Games Ryan was/ is in: 1. Pippycat's 998th Hunger Games: Status: Alive Kills: Artemis Moonsilver (13), Hazel Maize (9), Ajax Orbit (1) Allies: Audrey Lancaster (1), Ashlynn Mauntell (1), Emilia Oswald (2), Manta Li (4), Terrence Birch (7), Melina Woods (7). Other: In love with Ashlynn Mauntell (1). Performance: TBA 2. Wolfgirl23's 98th Hunger Games: Status: Alive Kills: TBA Allies: TBA Performance: TBA Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes